Mais Que Mil Juras
by Alice Delacour
Summary: Varinhas são mais do que pequenos pedaços de madeira. Varinhas são como o coração de um bruxo. Entrega-las de boa vontade para alguém é um ato de amor mais forte que qualquer outra coisa. Lily aprecia o fato de que James quer compartilhar seu coração com ela. JILY - MARAUDER ERA


**Nota da Autora: Olá, olá! Como estão todos? Eu sinto muito se as coisas parecem meio abandonadas, mas elas não estão. I swear. É só o vestibular e o ultimo ano no colegial que estão tomando meu tempo, mas não se preocupem, eu estou escrevendo furiosamente em off. Aproveitem essa jily e me contem o que acharam no final! See you!**

**Disclaimer: **Tudo pertence à J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Esta história é para acrescentar ao mundo que ela criou. Eventuais conflitos são acidentais e ceder a sua realidade _(cânon)._

**Sinopse: **Varinhas são mais do que pequenos pedaços de madeira. Varinhas são como o coração de um bruxo. Entrega-las de boa vontade para alguém é um ato de amor mais forte que qualquer outra coisa. Lily aprecia o fato de que James quer compartilhar seu coração com ela.

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO – MAIS QUE MIL JURAS**

_Por: Alice Delacour_

O coração de um bruxo bombeia sangue e sua varinha bombeia a magia. Enquanto o coração não pode ser dado a alguém, um bruxo pode oferecer sua varinha em prova de amor a qualquer um.

Às vezes alguns pais deixam seus filhos rogarem algumas magias por casa. Coisas simples, mas o ato de emprestar sua varinha vale mais que milhares de juras de amor.

Não é comum alguns casais usarem a varinha um do outro. Deixar que outra pessoa usasse aquilo que foi destinado a ser seu, a ser único e exclusivamente seu, é tão difícil. Exige tanta confiança. Tanto amor. Tanta dedicação ao outro.

"Eu ofereci a minha varinha para a sua mãe quando nós completamos cinquenta anos de casados." James se lembrava de ter os dedos do pai entre seu cabelo enquanto o Potter mais velho o aconselhava. "Amar alguém é fácil, entregar sua vida na mão de outra pessoa..."

Magia é o que mantém um bruxo vivo. É o que os incita a irem para frente. Perder seu elo com a magia... Oh, que tragédia.

Antes de serem criadas as varinhas (pedaços de madeiras que envolvem pedaços de animais), os bruxos antigos não possuíam nenhum elo que os prendiam a Terra. Eram simples seres livres para irem e vir. Usavam a magia com liberdade e essa liberdade...

Sem uma varinha, um bruxo é um ser livre. Nada o impede de canalizar todo o seu poder, toda a sua magia. Mas a liberdade às vezes pode ser um golpe. Com tanto poder livre, os bruxos não possuíam limites e um por um, eles foram caindo. A exaustão mágica os levou a se tornarem aquilo que sempre odiaram.

As varinhas foram criadas para impedir que os poucos bruxos que restaram se deixassem cair na tentação de utilizar todos os seus poderes. Os antigos determinaram que as crianças recebessem uma varinha aos onze, quando seu núcleo mágico já estivesse estável e tivesse responsabilidade o suficiente para entender o que uma varinha significa.

Puros-sangues e meio-sangues sabem o significado de sua varinha. Alguns nascidos trouxas entendem, mas os falta o conhecimento.

"Como eu vou te explicar?" Alice Fawcett gemia, dançando ao redor de Lily Evans, enquanto tentava explicar o significado de ter uma varinha. "É... Eu não sei... Minha varinha é minha vida, entende?" Era difícil explicar. Ainda é. "É claro, eu consigo fazer alguns feitiços sem varinha, mas eu preciso ter ela. Preciso saber que meu limite está ali."

"E ser livre?! Uma varinha é uma limitação? Alice, varinhas nos impedem de alcançarmos todo o nosso potencial!"

Aí estava um dos grandes motivos dos puros-sangues não gostarem de nascidos trouxas. O sangue novo não possui nenhum conhecimento dos costumes antigos, das tradições, dos perigos...

"Mas é claro que é uma limitação!" Alice exclamava ao tempo que parou de dançar. "Lily, se nós, bruxos, tivéssemos alcance total ao nosso poder, morreríamos antes dos vinte... As nossas varinhas nos auxiliam a controlar que nossa magia escape do nosso corpo e nos deixe mortos..." Pegando as mãos de Lily nas suas, Alice tentou passar o máximo da seriedade que o assunto possuía. "Nossas varinhas são o que nos deixam vivos, alguns usam pedras rúnicas, outros espadas... Não importa, são esses objetos que salvam as nossas vidas. A varinha de um bruxo é tão importante quanto o coração."

A varinha escolhe o bruxo, a partir daí, ela pertence aquele bruxo para sempre. Às vezes ela pode ser retirada a força e isso causa dores terríveis ao bruxo (dores espirituais, sentimentais). É uma parte sua que lhe foi tirada.

Porém, ao contrário de quando a varinha é retirada de seu mestre, quando ela é entregue de boa vontade a alguém, um sentimento de família, de amor, é espalhado para as pessoas mais próximas.

É um ato de amor.

O mais puro ato de amor que um bruxo pode fazer.

**x**

_Leonardo da Vinci _uma vez disse que as mais lindas palavras de amor são ditas no silencio de um olhar. Lily achava essa citação uma das mais belas que ela já havia visto. Não é preciso palavras quando se tem um gesto, não é preciso gesto quando se tem um olhar.

Naquela noite de sexta feira, onde ela tentava se aquecer em meio a seu cobertor e pergaminhos, Lily nunca achou que seria surpreendida.

Monitores-Chefes são escolhidos a dedo pela direção da escola, ganhar esse cargo era uma grande honra. Mas com a honra, vem a responsabilidade. E com a responsabilidade, vêm as noites em claro terminando relatórios de ronda.

Sem explicações (não que ele precisasse), James se sentou ao lado de Lily, empurrando o cobertor dela para o lado e abrindo a bolsa dele. Ela não deu nenhum sinal de que o viu. Ele não se importou.

Juntos, os dois escreviam nos seus pergaminhos. O silencio era agradável, ambos quase podiam se esquecer de que tinha mais alguém na sala.

A perna de Lily tremia, seu pé batendo no chão de tempo em tempo. Talvez se ela não tivesse parado de escrever para lançar olhares para James ela conseguiria terminar aqueles relatórios naquela noite ainda. Talvez se ela não ficasse batendo seu pé no ritmo da respiração dele ela conseguisse acalmar seu coração.

Talvez se ele não olhasse para ela no mesmo momento em que ela olhou para ele, ela não teria derrubado o tinteiro dela em cima de todos os pergaminhos que eles tinham terminado de escrever.

"Ah" Ela exclamou na época, mordendo os lábios em seguida. "ah não."

Nenhum dos dois se mexeu. Ficaram olhando a tinta se espalhar pelos relatórios, escorrendo pela mesa de centro e pingando no carpete vermelho.

"Tudo bem" James murmurou, mas continuou parado. "tudo bem."

Nunca chore por nenhum arrependimento, a mãe de Lily falara para ela uma vez. O leite derramado não volta para a garrafa. As palavras gritadas não voltam para a boca. Os tapas dados não perdem a força.

Nunca chore por um arrependimento. Nunca chore por um arrependimento. Mas oh, o que ela daria para voltar no tempo.

"Evans, ah, não chore" Ela nem tinha percebido que as lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas. "Está tudo bem, olha, é só limpar..."

Se a vida de Lily fosse tão fácil de arrumar quanto era para arrumar a bagunça com o tinteiro e os pergaminhos. Se ela pudesse concertar tudo com um gesto de varinha. Se ela tivesse coragem-

_Um olhar fala melhor que as palavras_. Limpando as lágrimas, apressada, Lily se virou e pegou as mãos de James, o fazendo olhar para ela.

_Perdoe-me._ Ela queria gritar. _Eu fui tão estúpida. Tão orgulhosa. _

Verde no dourado.

Todos os sentimentos de Lily estavam vazando por seus olhos. _Por favor. Por favor_. Será que James conseguiria escutar as palavras não ditas?

No silencio da sala, nenhum deles se mexia. O fogo da lareira dançava lentamente, criando sombras nas paredes e deixando o cabelo de Lily ainda mais vermelho. Eles apenas se olhavam.

_Entenda. Entenda. Por favor, fomos tão idiotas. Fui tão idiota._

A tinta continuava a pingar, manchando o carpete. Eles não se importavam. Seus olhos continuavam grudados um no outro. Verde no dourado.

"Tudo bem, Lily" A voz dele cortou o silencio, a fazendo soluçar. Quando ela tinha voltado a chorar? "tudo bem."

O cobertor dela caiu no chão. Ela não se prestou a juntar. Ele também não juntou. _Olhe só para nós_, ela queria falar. _Brigamos por mais de anos e agora..._

E agora olhavam um para o outro tentando entender e serem entendidos.

"Está tudo bem" Ele repetiu, apertando as mãos dela. "não precisa chorar..."

"Eu nem sei por que eu 'to chorando..." E não sabia mesmo. Não eram lágrimas de tristeza. Nem de alegria. "foi só tinta, eu sempre posso limpar com um feitiço..."

Ambos ficaram em silencio, sem se mexer, apenas se encarando. James sorriu para ela e coçou o nariz. Ele queria dizer para ela. Falar sobre seus sentimentos. Sobre o que ele queria fazer. Ele planejou esse momento tantas vezes... Porque ele não podia correr do jeito que ele imaginou?

"Escuta, eu..." Uma das mãos dele apertou as dela. "Sinto muito por todas as vezes que eu te importunei no passado."

"Tudo bem" Lily riu pelo nariz. "eu também era terrível."

"Éramos dois idiotas, não éramos?"

_Éramos. _Verde no dourado. Ela sorriu e esperou ele sorrir de volta.

Em silencio novamente, eles continuaram de mão dadas. O fogo da lareira tinha sido reduzido a brasas, a iluminação era muito fraca.

"Acho melhor eu limpar essa bagunça." James pulou quando Lily falou novamente. "Você acha que eu consigo salvar os pergaminhos?"

As mãos deles perderam o contato enquanto ela levantava e começava a procurar por algo entre as cobertas e almofadas.

"Acho que sim, tente um _reparo_ e _tergeo_" Ele puxou a coberta do chão, começando a dobra-la. "O que 'tá procurando?"

"Minha varinha" Gemendo de frustação, ela se jogou no sofá. "não lembro onde a deixei."

Por alguns momentos, eles ficaram em silencio mais uma vez, mas nenhum dos dois se importou. Lily olhava para o chão e James encarava o fogo. Dava para quase se esquecer da presença um do outro. Quase.

Com um floreio, uma varinha apareceu na frente do nariz de Lily. James mordia os lábios, ansioso. Fazer isso levou toda a sua coragem, e se ela não entendesse o que o gesto significava?

As mãos dela tremiam, assim como as dele. Nenhum dos dois se mexeu. Ela queria pegar. Ele queria que ela pegasse. Porque ela não podia simplesmente pegar?

A tinta pingava da mesa para o carpete, deixando a mancha no carpete ainda mais úmida. Ela tinha que pegar a varinha. Era quase um chamado. Algo dentro dela ansiava por isso. Doía, mas não era ruim. Era aquela dor boa, que começa no coração e contorce o estomago.

Os dedos dela se enrolaram ao redor da madeira fina, aceitando. Doía, mas não machucava. Ela queria chorar, mas não se sentia mal.

James soltou a ponta que ele segurava. Doía nele também. Começava no coração, o apertando, e descia pelo estomago enquanto subia pela garganta. Doía, mas era bom. Ele queria que continuasse doendo.

Nas férias, o pai de James o disse que o amor não tem idade. Se ele amasse (mas amasse de verdade, realmente confiasse na pessoa), ele deveria fazer o que o seu coração pedia.

O coração de James pedia, melhor, ansiava por Lily. Entregar todo e totalmente para ela. Se deixar vulnerável. Ser todo dela. Deixar as decisões todas para ela. Ele a amava. Ele vivia por ela.

O fogo terminou. A última brasa da lareira morreu, escurecendo a sala por total. Nem mesmo as cortinas abertas iluminavam o cômodo. Eles apreciavam a escuridão. Também gostavam do silencio.

Lily mordia os lábios, tentando conter o sorriso que tentava se abrir. Seus dedos apertavam a madeira quente em sua mão, deixando-a calma. Tudo o que ela precisava era de uma decisão, mas ela já tinha tomado.

Com a mão livre, ela procurou pelo joelho de James. Apertou-o e se inclinou para perto dele. Provavelmente ela contou com a sorte, já que estava muito escuro para ela sequer saber onde a bochecha de James era.

No momento em que seus lábios fizeram contato com a bochecha quente dele, a dor cantarolava em seu coração. O ritmo era intenso e ela tinha medo de vomitar, mas a sensação de ter seus lábios encostados na pele macia e quente de James a acalmava.

"Obrigado." Sussurrou, se afastando.

_Obrigado. _Verde no dourado.

_De nada._ Dourado no verde.


End file.
